


Halloween Costumes, Christmas Presents and Valentine’s Cards

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: “Who is yours for?” Viktor rushes up to Yuuri’s table.  He’s got his card in his hand, clutched tight and nearly getting crushed.“My mama.” Yuuri states, and turns the paper around for him to see.Viktor, quick as lighting, shoves his card behind his back. “Oh — me too!” He shouts.Viktor and Yuuri celebrate some holidays, and learn about some traditions.





	Halloween Costumes, Christmas Presents and Valentine’s Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Posting early for Valentine's Day! Woooo!
> 
> Where to begin?? So I got the surgery my guys!! I was out for a solid month, they took 29cm of my small & large intestine in something called a 'terminal ileum resection' and a 'limited hemicolectomy', also my appendix too! That comes as well, so there's that. Then the wound got infected, back in for another week. 
> 
> Honestly, it was probably the roughest thing I’ve been through. A few totally fun fevers, a few long trips back and forth to A&E that sooo weren't pointless (not), a few hour-long climbs up the stairs. Also my dudes, did you know that you use your stomach for — virtually everything? To sit up: you pull yourself from your abdominal muscles and not even your spine a little bit. To laugh: stomach. To cough: stomach. To breathe, OH YEAH, that's your abdomen my guys. I legit lay on my back for a straight week with oxygen tubes.
> 
> All in all, I’m certainly on the mend, back to university and as you can tell, back to writing! I know I’ve been posting a few things here that AREN’T updates of this series, but I still LOVE this series, so never fear, there will always be some fluff.

The thing is, Viktor is always _getting_ him things.

Like at Halloween, Yuuri didn’t know what to wear and he knew that everybody was going trick-or treating-because everybody had their costumes and Yuuri didn’t have a squiggle of any idea, and so Viktor said, ‘Yuuri, I was a pirate last year! You can borrow mine!’

Yuuri ended up _did_ taking Viktor’s costume, because it got too late and truth to tell, Yuuri _still_ didn’t have a squiggle of what he wanted to dress up as.

And so, he got all dressed up in Viktor’s big pirate hat with his eyepatch and his ripped shirt that was a little itchy if Yuuri really is being honest, and Viktor took one look at him and shouted out, ‘You look awesome, Yuuri! Like a real pirate!”

Viktor is dressed up as an astronaut, and he looks _super_ cool; he even had the big plastic round astronaut-thingy that astronauts put over their head to breathe in space, and he beams wide inside it and shows off all his teeth, eyes squinting so hard they squeeze shut.

“What you think?” He bounces up and down on the spot, hands balled into fists.

 _“Wow!”_ Yuuri breathes, grinning. He lets go of mama’s hand to poke at the helmet. Viktor pretends to stumble back, wind-milling his arms because he’s silly.

Yuuri laughs.

“Now, now.” Viktor’s mama pushes gentle at his shoulders, making sure he doesn’t fall.

They go off trick or treating, and meet Yuuko and Phichit out with their mamas and papas too, and Viktor even puts a pair of fairy wings on Makkachin as they lead her around the neighbourhood. Makkachin ends up being the star because all the doors they knock just want to pet and feed her, but that’s a good thing, because then Viktor and Yuuri get even more sweets.

“ _Weeee_.” Viktor dances down the street, and Yuuri laughs at his silliness and his high-pitched voice and then stuffs more chocolate in his mouth.

“I think that’s enough.” Mama catches his wrist before he can. “Don’t want you both on a sugar-high at midnight.”

“I think it’s a bit too late for that.” Viktor’s mama states.

Viktor just watches between them and giggles, biting his fist and scuffing his shoes as if he knows there’s a joke but he’s not all that sure what it is exactly.

And so that was Halloween, and tell the truth it’s the best Halloween Yuuri’s ever had, but then coming up at Christmas, Viktor turned around to him.

“Yuuri, what do you want?”

Yuuri looked down at his drawing. “Um, not sure, maybe the red crayon –”

“ _No_ , silly!” Viktor laughs loud and receives a harsh look off Miss Minako for the trouble.

“For Christmas!” Viktor shouted, regardless of Miss Minako’s scold. A lot of other people turn around, but Viktor doesn’t pay them any mind.

“Um.” Yuuri thinks. “Maybes a bike? I like the ones with tassels, they look fun–”

“But – I couldn’t get that with my pocket money!” Viktor cries, suddenly so upset his eyes shine. “It would take _ten hundred_ pocket monies to get a bike!”

Yuuri blinks, then tilts his head. “What you mean? Mama and papa are getting me a bike.”

Viktor seems to relax, his shoulders going all saggy. “Good.”

Yuuri frowns. “But – _you_ want to get me a Christmas present?”

Viktor heaves a put-out sigh, as if he’s just exhausted. “ _Yes_ Yuuri, now what’s something you’d like? _Not_ a bike.”

Yuuri is stunned.

He didn’t know Viktor would want to get him a present; didn’t think that at Christmas they would give each other presents anyways. He’s only ever gotten presents off mama and papa and grandmama.

But something warm and wanted fills his chest, expands out and makes him feel as if he’s being filled up with air and made lighter. He giggles. “ _Vi-cor!”_ He shouts. “You didn’ need to buy me any presents!”

Viktor pouts, heaving his shoulders up in a huff. “But I want to.”

Yuuri chews at his lip. “Well, what’s – what might you like?”

Viktor’s cheeks turn red, like a stained raspberry, and Yuuri feels an odd squirming sensation in his tummy.

“ _Anything_!” He shouts, throwing his hands up from where he’d been sitting on them.

Yuuri crosses his arms. “That isn’t helpful, is it?”

Viktor sticks out his tongue. “Get me a surprise, and I’ll get you one!” He says, brightening.

But then, Yuuri ends up spending a whole _month_ or maybe just a few days totally out his box _crazy_ trying to come up with something. He wants to surprise Viktor, but he hasn’t got a clue.

He asks mama, he asks Mari, but they all have nothing.

“You’ll know better than us sweetheart.” She murmurs, stroking his cheek.

But then Yuuri spots a cool pair of space pyjamas at the shops with mama, and then he needs to get them for Viktor, and then – the coolest of all, since he gets the idea that Viktor likes space, with the help of mama, they find a light that when it’s switched on in a dark room, make stars go all over the ceiling!

It’s super, _super_ cool, and Yuuri is confident in his choices, but then when it comes Christmas Day and Viktor’s family come over for dinner to meet the rest of Yuuri’s family, Viktor is holding up a huge wrapped present.

He beams over the top of it, but Yuuri can only see his eyebrows, his nose and about half of it.

“What’s _that_!” He cries.

“Your Christmas presents!” Viktor giggles.

When Yuuri eventually rips into it, he finds his favourite superhero figurine – Superman, with a cool floaty cape inside a big plastic box, and _then_ he discovers a huge big colouring set – with all kind of colours, all kinds of different shades. There’s crayons, and paints, and pencils, and _everything_. There are even sharpeners and some papers to use.

 _“Viktor!”_ Yuuri cries. He stops making his Superman fly and gapes down at it. “I can’t believe it! How’d you even _know_?”

“Do you like it?” Viktor asks, tilting his head sideways to see Yuuri’s expression as he stares.

Yuuri whips his head up, and then lunges at Viktor.

Viktor laughs, but he smells warm and happy, and Yuuri squeezes his arms as hard as they’ll go.

“Yours, yours!” Yuuri shouts, pulling back, and then shoves Viktor’s present at him.

Viktor nods up and down, and then rips his open.

 _“Cool!”_ He shouts when he sees the pyjamas. “I got a tonne of pj’s this year, but these are the best! And that’s not even a lie!”

“I have to show you the bestest bit.” Yuuri says and takes the light out the wrapping paper before rushing up the stairs with it.

Viktor follows, near tripping up because he’s only wearing socks and they skid on the floor, but then they’re in Yuuri’s room and Yuuri switches off the light, making everything dark.

“Yuuri –”

“Look.” Yuuri says, pushing the gift at him. “Press this button.”

Viktor takes it, wary. He looks down and then presses it.

Lights explode around the room, hitting all the walls and up the ceiling, but they also flood across Viktor’s face, tiny pinpricks of stars illuminating his expression, his wide eyes, his stunned, mesmerised smile.

The darkness only makes his blue eyes all the more blue, wide and clear and as bright as the lights.

 _“Wow.”_ He breathes. He glances up, all around at the stars painting the room, but Yuuri just keeps looking at Viktor.

“Do you like it?”

“Don’t tell mama.” Viktor whispers. “But this is my _favourite_.”

Yuuri beams wide, and Viktor beams too. The lights hit all his teeth, and then it looks as if he’s swallowed a whole lamp and it’s inside his throat, making his teeth go neon-white.

Yuuri giggles, and Viktor giggles too, and then they’re both snickering up in Yuuri’s room in the dark.

 

*

When Yuuri goes into school one day, there’s a lot of laughing from the older years in the playground, and a lot of balloons and roses in the corridors getting passed about, but then Miss Minako gathers them all around and explains the whole reason why.

“Right everybody, so tomorrow is a very special day.” She begins. “It’s something called Valentine’s Day, which a day we celebrate with people we love. Sometimes people give one another chocolates and gifts, to show how much we appreciate them. Isn’t that nice?”

“Very nice.” Yuuko answers out.

“It was originally called the ‘Feast of Saint Valentine’, because this day also celebrates a man named Saint Valentine, who was associated with romance and love during the Middle Ages, a very long time ago – so we give gifts to one another in his name, in order to honour him.”

The class is quiet, listening.

“So today we’re going to practise making cards, and you can give them to whoever you would like. It doesn’t matter who you want to give them too, as long as you love that person very much.”

Viktor is brimming with excitement, but Yuuri is just excited about the opportunity for colouring in. He’s not allowed to bring his paint-set into class because Miss Minako told him it might get ruined if everybody wanted a shot of his colours, and Yuuri – after some thought about it – agreed very much and keeps it in his room underneath his bed.

 They get to cut out heart-shapes, and stick them onto their paper, and also use as much glitter and glue as they want.

Yuuri sprinkles a glitter line over the top, and writes,

_To Mama,_

_Happy Sant Valantin_

_Lov Yuuri_

And then he puts lots and lots of cut-out hearts over the page, stuck on with glue, and colours them in red, then also draws his face at the side with a big smile and two circles for eyes.

And _then_ he just decides to draw hearts all over it because he doesn’t want to say he’s finished and have to do a maths worksheet.

“Who is yours for?” Viktor rushes up to Yuuri’s table. He’s got his card in his hand, clutched tight and nearly getting crushed.

“My mama.” Yuuri states, and turns the paper around for him to see.

Viktor, quick as lighting, shoves his card behind his back. “Oh — me too!” He shouts.

Yuuri, looking at him, starts getting a Bad Feeling in his stomach. He knows Viktor.

“Vi- _cor_.” He states. “Did you make yours for me?”

Viktor goes so red so fast he nearly almost goes purple, and then he splutters. “No! I was worried you’d made yours for me!”

Yuuri feels a jab in his chest. “Well I didn’t, I made it for mama.”

“I know.” Viktor sticks his tongue out, but still keeps his card hidden.

“Can’t I see it?” Yuuri frowns.

“No.” Viktor states, and stamps a foot. “It’s a secret.”

“Isn’t it for your mama?” Yuuri frowns harder.

“No. It’s for someone special.” He says.

Yuuri blinks. He feels — confused. “Who?”

“‘S a secret.” Viktor sticks his tongue out again.

Yuuri blinks faster. “Miss Minako?”

“No.” Viktor states.

Yuuri can’t think of anyone special that’s not Viktor’s mama, Miss Minako, or Yuuri.

“Your _papa?”_ Yuuri tries.

“No.” Viktor groans.

Yuuri itches his chin. He’s beginning to feel a bit squirmy and a bit as if he might be teary. “But _who_?” He asks.

“None of your business.” Viktor says, and then he turns on his heel and storms off.

Yuuri pouts down at his card, unable to keep the corners of his mouth from turning down. He bites his top lip, nibbling at it to keep from getting teary, but it only makes his bottom lip jut out more. Yuuri sniffles and rubs a fist over his nose, feeling all clogged up and sore as if he’s got a cold.

But then last bell rings, and Viktor leaves without waiting on Yuuri at _all_.

Yuuri is crying by the time he leaves.

“Hello, th— oh _no_ , what’s this?” Mama asks, bending down to touch his wet face.

“He — He — here’s your v-v-valantin card.” He sniffles as he shoves it at her, one hand scrubbing at his eye and making it redder.

“Oh, now. Is that how someone wants to receive a valentine’s card?” She asks, trying to peer into his face.

Yuuri can only shake his head, and then his chest goes all stuttering as he takes in great big breaths.

“Oh, honey.” She crouches to his height. “What happened? Did someone say something mean?”

Yuuri shakes his head again. “V-v-vicor gived his c-card to someone s’ not m-me or his m-mama.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Mama pulls Yuuri in, and Yuuri buries himself in her warm arms and familiar scent, feeling the sadness begin to recede.

They head home, and mama gives him some cookies and makes him feel a tiny tad bit better.

But then Yuuri goes upstairs, pulls out his good colouring set, and makes his Valentine card for Viktor.

He brings it into school the next day, and walks right up to Viktor in the cloakroom.

“I made your Valantin card.”

Viktor whips around with bright eyes. Immediately, the heavy feeling Yuuri has been carrying around in his gut feels lighter.

He pulls it out. “If I gives you it, could you tell me who yours is for?” He asks innocently, blinking wide eyes and chewing at his thumb.

Viktor huffed, crossing his arms. Instantly, the heaviness is back inside Yuuri’s tummy.

“Is that why you made it for me?” Viktor sniffs.

“Well, I just —”

“Maybe you’ll _never_ know!” Viktor cries, and then stomps off.

Yuuri is in a bad mood the whole day.

“Did Vicor give you a card?” He asks Yuuko.

She shakes her head.

So does Phichit, as well as Chris and JJ. Yuuri can’t think of anyone else that Viktor is friends with in their classroom.

He stomps over to Viktor, and slaps the card he spent an hour making last night on the desk.

“Here.” He states. “I made it for you. I wan’d to wait until I got’s home yesterday before making a better one. I can’t bring my colouring-in set to school. But if you don’t want to tell me who yours is for, fine.” He huffs. “I don’t mind if it’s for your mama or papa. I made mine for mama. It doesn’t matter. I love her and you mostest. But if there’s som’day else other than me, _fine_.”

Cheeks red, embarrassed, Yuuri turns and leaves before Viktor can say another word.

He heads over to mama once school is finished without waiting for Viktor, because he’s in a huff and he doesn’t even _care_ who Viktor’s card is for at this point, if they’re better than Yuuri, then he can just go play with _them_ and spend all his time with _them_ — and Yuuri will ignore all the upset teary feelings he gets at the thought, because he’s _angry_ and he doesn’t have time to be teary, he’s a grown-up.

“Well, then.” Mama begins, holding something behind her back. “Someone left you a card while I was waiting here.” She pulls it from behind her, holding it out.

Yuuri blinks, stopping short.

“Who?”

She shrugs. “Don’t know. Must be a secret admirer. They gave me it and ran off.”

Yuuri takes it with a frown, looking at the glitter and hearts all over the front.

He opens it.

_To Yuuree,_

_HapPy Chocolat Valinten_

_You wer the first persoN I thot of_

_HopE you liKe iT_

_A Very Sekrat Sneeky Maker Of Card_

_< 3 _

Yuuri stares down at the writing, and he knows he’s beginning to grin as it stretches all across his face, and he’s feeling that light feeling all over again as if he’s just air inside.

He glances up at mama, who darts her eyes away very sneakily.

“You _knew’d.”_ He giggles.

Mama begins to smile, and taps the side of her nose.

Yuuri sniggers, and then he wraps the card all up in his arms and hugs it to his chest, smiling wide and pressing his cheek down against it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <3
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
